


De la Viitorul la Genk

by Fado (Erwan_O_Dannan)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FC Viitorul Constanța, FCSB, Genk, M/M, Română | Romanian, Separation, not beta-ed
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Fado
Summary: Ianis a acceptat propoziția, și a să joace pentru clubul belgian sezonul următor, dar cum să-l zică la iubitul lui ?
Relationships: Ianis Hagi/Florinel Coman
Kudos: 2





	De la Viitorul la Genk

**Author's Note:**

> Am învățat să scriu în Română acuma câțiva ani, și n-am studiat limba asta, deci n-o să fie mare literatură ca Ion Creangă ^^'
> 
> Dar este și prima poveste în fandomul în limba română!

Ianis expira, dorind să se uite la telefonul lui, dar nu îndrăznea. Știa foarte bine ce trebuia să facă, putea și să facă un plan, să-l scrie pe hârtie, dar tot nu reușea să ia obiectul și să apese pe butonul ăla. Jucătorul se învârtea în camera lui, se așeza pe pat, se ridica și mergea până la birou, înainte să se ducă iarăși pe pat. Nu mai putea să suporte atmosfera încăperii, și când a vrut să deschidă ușa, o sonerie îl stopa în mișcarea lui. Ianis se întoarce, și a fugit să ridice telefonul.

Cu mâinile umede, l-a luat și s-a uitat cine îl suna. _Stelistu_ ❤️. Hagi aproape îl țipa pe jos, dar s-a reținut, știind cât costa telefonul. Jucătorul lua o respirației profundă, și apăsa pe „răspunde”.

„De ce nu m-ai zis nimica ?” o voce, care aproape se rupea, se auzea.

Ianis simți lacrimi în ochii săi, și se lupta să nu plângă. Cu multă voință, el încerca să zică ceva, dar un nod s-a format în gâtul lui îl oprea.

„S... s... scuze,” reuși să articuleze fotbalistul, înainte să simt că pe obraji lui se scurgea apă sărată.

Corespondentul său și el se rupea, și plângea cu Hagi junior.

„Te iubesc, Ianis, te iubesc,” ii repeta vocea, când plânsurile sau calmat.

„Știu, Florinel, știu.”


End file.
